Storyteller
by Janis 70
Summary: Henry is told an old tale of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. Was it coincidence, the Pirate Captain went to Port Royal? Jack says, it was fate with a little bit of destiny. Jack/Elizabeth Shipper Post; Stranger Tides
1. Chapter 1 Storyteller

_**Storyteller**_

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

* * *

><p>A young boy, of the age of eight, ran along in the high grass field with a wooden sword his father bought him. He sung the song his mother taught him the top of his lungs as he ran along swiping at the tall grass. He reached the cliff that looks out to the wide open blue crystal sea.<p>

"Oi, where are you running to, lad?" The boy looked up at the man standing beside him. The boy grinned foolishly.

"Nowhere." He dropped the stick. "Da, could you tell me the story of the legendary Pirate Captain again?"

"Ye want to hear it again, do ye?" The boy excitedly nodded his head. "Alright." The boy's father sat in the grass looking out to the horizon.

The boy sat beside his father waiting with open ears. He adjusted his tricorn hat looking up at his father. "People say, it was just a coincidence when the Pirate Captain went to Port Royal to commandeer a ship to find his precious Black Pearl. But he says, it was fate with a _little_ bit of destiny that brought the famous, legendary Captain Jack Sparrow to Port Royal. Because there, everything changed for him."

"Why?"

"'M not finished yet, lad."His father looked down at him for a moment then continued. "There, he saved the most heavenly beautiful creature his eyes has ever seen-"

"Elizabeth Swann!" The boy screeched.

"Correct! Ms. Swann wasn't just any 'ther noble _wo_man. She was the Governor's daughter who longed for adventure and freedom. She longed to be a pirate."

"Did she become one?"

"Oh, yes, but I'm not there yet." His father glanced down to him. "Just like any beautiful woman there was always someone else that loves her. Not only that but she loved him in return. A black smith."

"William Turner!"

"Do ye want to 'ell the story?" The boy shook his head with a smile he tried to cover with his hand. "Where was I? Oh, right. William Turner was 'ead over 'eels for 'Lizabeth. He was _so _in love with 'er. When 'Lizabeth was kidnapped by Captain -"

"Barbossa!" The boy finished receiving a sideways glance from his father.

"Young courageous Turner helped free Captain Jack Sparrow from the Port Royal jail cell. Captain Jack Sparrow agreed to help William save Ms. Swann because then he would get his Black Pearl back and the treasure of Isle de Muerta he knew it would break the pirate _curse_!" The boy giggled.

"What happened next?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow defeated the dreadful Barbossa-"

"Did he get the girl?"

His father shook his head. "Sadly not. She betrothed herself to William."

"Oh." The boy frowned. He enjoyed the stories his father told him about the Pirates he especially loved this story. "What happened next?"

His father leaned back supported by his hands. "Trouble happened again. The 'orst kinds of trouble for any pirate. The East India Trading Company well as Captain Davy Jones and his Flying Dutchman was after Captain Jack Sparrow." The boys eyes widen. "Captain Jack Sparrow needed to find the chest of Davy Jones, it contained his 'eart. And to protect _all _pirates, Captain Jack was on the search for the key."

"Because it unlocks 'hings! But Captain Jack, setup Will when he came to help him. Captain Jack tricked him into Davy Jones's crew!" The boys eyes went wide with excitement. "Then 'Lizabeth came to find Will! She didn't know what Captain Jack did." The boy shook his head disapprovingly.

"That is correct young Henry. Shall I continue? Or are ye going to tell the story?"

Henry shook his head. "You do it Da." He said sitting back mimicking his father.

"Captain Jack, 'Lizabeth and the smelly Norrington found the 'eart of Davy Jones on an abandon island."

"That was attacked!"

"Right. It was but they got out just in the nic of time when Norrington sacrificed himself to Jones's crew by running away with the 'empty' chest."

"Captain Jack didn't know it was empty?"

"No, son, he did not. Nevermind that!" Henry watched his fathers eyes go wide. "Jones unleashed the _Kraken_."

"The Kraken?" Henry repeated slowly.

"Aye, it's a sea monster, mate. That ate up pirate ships whole including it's pirates all over the Spanish Maine in order to find Captain Jack." Henry listened intently to his father absolutely fascinated. "The Kraken was attacking the Pearl next."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Captain Jack of course saved the day. Firing a musket with perfect aim. The gun powder exploded hurting the Kraken a great deal. But it wasn't enough, lad." His father shook his head. "No, they only made it angrier."

"What happened next?" Henry rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms.

"It was time to abandon ship. The remaining crew which was at least seven men. Captain Jack Sparrow had to make a big decision-"

"Leave the Black Pearl?"

"Aye. Leave the Black Pearl. But 'it's not over yet', is what he said to 'Lizabeth who was the only one left with him on the main deck. She said to Captain Jack Sparrow that she was proud of him. Lemme tell ye son, that'd be the first time anyone has ever told the Captain. Then she kissed him."

"Eww!" Henry cringed earning a sideways glance from his father. "Sorry. Did he… Did he like it?" His lip twitched disgustedly.

"Ooh yes, my boy. He did indeed. The finest lass, he had ever beheld."

"Better then all of the wenches in the Caribbean?" Henry's arms extended widely emphasizing his point.

"In the entire _world_. But the pirate she is, she tricked 'ol Captain Jack shackling him to the mast for the Kraken. It was never after them. Captain Jack had a debt to square with Jones."

"He died didn't he?"

His father nodded. "Aye, he did. But 'ol Captain Jack wasn't gone for too long. His loyal crew including Turner and 'Lizabeth went to the end of the world to get 'im back."

"What happened next?"


	2. Chapter 2 Storyteller

**It's Not Healthy **

"… Barbossa called upon the Keeper of the Pirate's Code." Henry's eyes widen he tried to remember who the Keeper of the Pirate's Code was. "Captain Teague." His father filled in the blank knowingly. "You see, 'Lizabeth and Barbossa wanted to declare war in order to save the Pirates but only the Pirate King can declare war. So they had an 'lection. But being Pirates it was a majority vote, meaning, every Pirate Captain votes 'imself."

"Except for Captain Jack."

"Aye, my boy, except for Captain Jack. He votes for 'Lizabeth. Curious, innit? She declared war on Beckett and Jones. Only to have a parley!" Henry rolled his eyes comically. "But the 'ntelligent woman, 'Lizabeth is, she realized Captain Jack and William 'ad a plan. Captain Jack was to stab the 'eart of Davy Jones."

"Will Turner stabbed the heart!"

Henry's father waved his hand. "'M not there yet. But to skip some yes, William stabbed the 'eart and became the new Flying Dutchman Captain. Thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What happens next?"

"Captain Jack watched 'Lizabeth sail away in a long boat to an island where Will waited for her. You see, they were wedded during the battle. And the curse of the Dutchman is, once on land, once very ten years."

"What did Captain Jack do?"

"He waited for her. He knew, 'Lizabeth was not one for land. Piracy is in 'er blood. Captain Jack knew she wanted freedom and adventure… 'he is the Pirate King after all."

"Did she go with Captain Jack?"

Henry's father nodded his head. "Aye, she did, my boy. They were to find the Fountain of Youth."

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

For the first time in Captain Jack Sparrows life he felt miserable. He tired to tell himself over and over again that this was the right thing to do. Letting Elizabeth go, was the right thing to do. She didn't love him. She is in love William Turner. She married William Turner.

_It would have never worked between us._ Jack repeated to himself. Only, it would have. _Stop thinking like this! It's not healthy._

"Weigh anchor!" Jack snapped from his thoughts hearing Gibbs voice.

"What? Why?" Jack ran up the stairs to the helm standing next to Barbossa. He took out his spyglass.

In the distance, he saw a long boat rowing to the Black Pearl. He slowly lowered the spyglass dumbfounded. "Lizzie?"

"Aye, guess she didn't want to leave after all." Barbossa watched Jack carefully.

_I can't believe it. She's back! God, mate, she's not back for you. She's a pirate. The Pirate King at that. She wants the sea not land and boredom for ten years._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth climbed the ladder jumping over the side rail to be greeted by the familiar Black Pearl crew and its two Captains. "Mrs. <em>Turner<em>." Barbossa politely bowed his head. Elizabeth smiled softly. Her eyes caught Jack's intense stare.

"All right, you scalawags get back to work!" Gibbs shouted.

* * *

><p>Jack and Elizabeth did not move from their spots unsure what to say or do. They just stared at one another. "Why are you 'ere?" Jack asked bluntly.<p>

"I can't be on land for ten years. I'd miss the sea too much."

Jack stepped closer to her. "Well, ye're a pirate after all."

"Aye, I am." Elizabeth tried a weak smile.

"Ye miss 'im already?"

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon. "I do. Ten years is a long time." She rested her elbows on the side rail. Jack stood close enough behind her to smell her hair. He closed his eyes ingraining the scent into his memory.

"Before you know it, young Will, will be back." He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Torturing himself for no good reason.

Elizabeth looked back at him over her shoulder. "You're right. Ten years will fly bye soon enough."

"Aye."

"Where are we headed?"

"Tortuga." Jack said with a mischievous grin. Elizabeth smiled looking back at the sunset taking in its general splendor.


	3. Chapter 3 Storyteller

**Big Words For A Pirate**

Henry rested his head again his fathers lap staring up at the cloudy sky making shapes in his mind as he listened to his father's tale. "After Barbossa stole the Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow was stuck in Tortuga with 'Lizabeth and Gibbs. Captain Jack Sparrow escaped the Royal Navy hiding in a Tavern 'here 'Lizabeth and Captain Teague sat in the back chit chatting. Captain Teague came to worn Captain Jack that he had an impostor."

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Angelica. The 'aughter of Blackbeard. She was also an old flame of Captain Jack's. 'Lizabeth surprised him when she acted jealous whenever Angelica was mentioned."

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

"'M sorry, luv." Jack tried to apologies to Elizabeth as they were press-ganged onto the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"No, you are not. And don't say you are Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth sniped very, very frustrated with him. "Because of _you_ were are nowhere near the Black Pearl but yet we are _still_ looking for your bloody Fountain."

"You wanted adventure, well, Lizzie, dearie, 'ere it is. Adventure." Jack flamboyantly stretched his arms widely as he spoke.

"Do you two ever stop?" Angelica looked over her shoulder. The pair scowled looking away from one another as they were forced onto the ship.

* * *

><p>They stood on the main deck shackled. "What are you <em>really <em>bent about, Lizzie? Is it that ye miss yer dear whats-his-face? Or is it that we are shackled on a ruthless pirate Captain's ship? _Or_ is it, luv, something entirely different, oh, say, jealously?" Jack looked down at Elizabeth.

"It's a lot of things Jack Sparrow,"

"Captain." Jack corrected.

Elizabeth glared at him angry. "But jealously is _not_ one of them. I have _nothing _to be jealous about."

Jack smirked sitting back on his heels. "Keep telling yourself that, luv."

"You are ridiculous." Elizabeth pouted.

Jack turned to her acting offended. "Why? Because I can see right through your facade?"

"Big words for a pirate."

"Why won't ye answer my question?"

* * *

><p>Right then, Blackbeard emerged from his Captain's cabin looking down at Jack. "Jack Sparrow." He said with venom.<p>

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered to himself. Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Did I hear someone planning a mutiny?" Blackbeard's eyes darkened staring at Jack. "_Sparrow_?"

"Oh, bloody hell. Unshackle these chains." Elizabeth felt fearless still feverish from her argument with Jack she felt very as in extremely bold.

"Who are you?"

"_I _am sir, the Pirate King and I say unshackle _my _chains. _Now_." She glared at the Captain. After a moment of an intense stare down Blackbeard gestured for his crew member to unshackle Elizabeth.

"Why are you here on my ship?"

Elizabeth ignored her sore wrists. "It seems _your_ daughter press-ganged us onto your ship."

"You and?" Blackbeard twirled his beard.

"Jack Sparrow. Let him go and we can work out an arrangement." Elizabeth crossed her arms standing up the evil Captain.

"Aye, we meet in my cabin." Blackbeard retreated into his quarters.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked back at Jack irritatedly. Jack didn't think it was possible or feasible or very practical but he was in love with Elizabeth Swann Turner. Whether he liked it or not but he was a goner for sure.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Storyteller

**What Do You Want Most?**

_Present_

"Blackbeard did not like Mrs. Turner. She wasn't scared of 'im like everyone else. But he abide by the Pirates Code and freed Captain Jack Sparrow and herself."

"Did they ever find the Fountain of Youth?"

"Ooh, yes, but that's a story for 'nother time." Henry pouted. He also thoroughly enjoyed that story as well. But this one, was his absolute favorite.

"What happened next?"

"They finally found the Pearl. It was on an abandoned shore near the mother 'ountry 'erself. England. They didn't stay there long. Luckily, Captain Jack's crew was still aboard waiting for their fearless Captain's return. Barbossa left 'em there we he setted up a meetin' 'ith our noble, rather large King."

"Did they fall in love?"

Henry's father gave his son a surprised expression. "Do ye want to 'ell the story or are ye gonna keep interrupting me?"

"Did they?" Henry looked at his father with big wide eyes.

His father reached out a hand tussling Henry's brown hair. "They tried so hard not to. 'Lizabeth committed 'erself to her dear cursed William. She vowed to wait for him and she did."

"But she loved Captain Jack anyway?" Henry smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the side rail looking out to the setting horizon and calm crystal blue sea. Her eyes closed engraining the intoxicating scent of the ocean breeze as it hits against her face.

Her mind travel to Will. _I wonder where he is? Is he happy? Does he miss me? ten years is such a long time._ Elizabeth's mind scattered questioning thoughts. _Can I said committed to a man that's not here? Do I love him?_

She jumped slightly startled when two hands slowly slid around her waist. Her eyes opened. "Ye think loudly." Elizabeth smiled knowing exactly who was behind her.

"I'm sorry if my thoughts are distributing you."

"Never said they were, luv." She felt his warm breath against her ear. It tickled down her neck. Jack gently pulled her back against his chest. "What are ye thinkin' about?" His chin rested on her shoulder.

Elizabeth fought with herself inwardly. "I don't know if I can do it Jack."

"Do what, luv?" He could see the single string of a tear river down her cheek.

"Wait for him." Jack reached up and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. "I miss him and I love him but…" She thought for a moment desperately needing to admit her feelings. "I don't love him enough to wait ten years. Oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this. This is wrong. I'm wrong." She began to panic.

Jack tightened his grip around her waist. "Ye're not wrong Lizzie. There is 'othing wrong with ye." His voice soothed her.

Elizabeth leaned her head back against his collarbone. "Why do I _feel_ wrong?"

"Ye're just a woman ready to move on from 'er first love."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What should I do?"

"What do ye want most?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and looked back out to the sea. Jack took Elizabeth's hands from the railing and cupped them in front of her. He untied his compass and placed it in her hands. "What do ye want most in the world Lizzie?" He opened the compass lid.

The needle spun in wild circles for a minute until it stopped. The needle pointed at her or rather, behind her. She looked back at Jack slowly turning in his arms. The needle followed still pointing at Jack. "You. It's pointed at you." Jack smirked a gold toothed sinister smirk. "You knew?"

Jack looked at her with wide defensive eyes. "I didn't. But I _did _know that you would come to my side one day."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and snapped the compass lid closed. "Do you want me Captain Sparrow?" She bit the inside of her cheeks trying to suppress her smile.

Jack raised his right hand and pushed the loose golden brown strands of Elizabeth's long hair from her face with the back of his index finger. His eyes glazed over with lust. "I always want ye." Elizabeth's small smile melted away realizing this was no longer a game of flirtation she and Jack often played.

Elizabeth's hand went to his chest. The tips of her fingers touched the skin exposed from his shirt. He leaned closer drawn to her brown eyes and pink lips. Elizabeth's mouth parted slightly. Jack crashed his mouth to hers.

Jack half expected her to push him off and slap him. He was greatly surprised when Elizabeth opened her mouth wider giving him full access. Her arms circled around his neck.

Jack leaned her against the side rail cupping her face with his right hand as his left hand trail down her face stopping when it hit the rail wood.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"Eww! They're kissing!" Henry whined covering his face with his hands. He fell back onto the grass.

Henry's father chuckled. "Aye, they kissed and then some." He said teasingly.

"Da, that's gross." His father's last comment flew over his head.

"Nay. What are ye talking about? She doesn't have cooties." Henry giggled. "Now as I were saying-"

"Daddy!" Henry and his father turned to the high pitched little girls voice calling from behind.


	5. Chapter 5 Storyteller

**Peapods**

A light browned haired girl ran happily through the grass jumping onto her fathers lap. "'Ello Princess." The father kissed his daughters cheek. She giggled burying her faced into his chest.

"Guess what!" The girl began.

Henry frowned. "Shut it Emmy, Da's telling me the Pirate story." Henry hushed his little sister.

"Again?" Another voice came from behind the small group sitting in the tall grass. "Henry, how many times have you been told this story, luv?" The woman sat beside the young boy and his father. Henry smiled and climbed onto his mothers lap resting his head against her shoulder.

"It's my favorite. It's the story of you and Da."

"It is." Henry's mother brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. Their attention turned to Emmy's contagious giggling.

"_I_ happen to think it's a _great_ story. One for all the ages!" Henry's father said as he bounced Emmy on his lap.

Henry looked up at his mother to see her eye roll. "Of course you do. You always tell it and fabricate it quite extensively Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Trifles." Jack waved her off keeping his attention on his daughter. "Don't believe a word ye're mothers says… it's all lies." He waved his hand.

"Jack!" The children giggled watching their parents lovingly bicker.

"'Lizabeth?" He said her name with a mocking scowl which quickly turned to a smirk as he leaned to her. Elizabeth smiled meeting him halfway, kissing his lips.

She broke their kiss. "That's _Captain_ Elizabeth Sparrow." She corrected smiling against his lips. Elizabeth reached out and lightly tugged on his braided beard. "I love you."

"I love ye, pet." Jack was about to kiss her once more when their children broke the moment making vomiting noises. They smiled. "There is _no_ laughing on _my _island!" Jack began to tickle his daughter.

Henry jumped from Elizabeth's lap gripping Emmy's hand pulling her up from Jack's tickling attack. "Come on Emmy! We must run!" They laughed as they ran away.

Elizabeth watched them with loving eyes as Jack stood stretching his stiff limbs. He held out his hand for Elizabeth. She graciously took it standing. Jack's arm wrapped around her waist pressing his lips against her hair.

"Momma! Da!" Henry called out to them.

"One… two… three!" Elizabeth whispered with a mischievous smile. They broke apart and chased their children.

Henry and Emmy screamed with wide grins as their parents ran towards them. They turned to run away. "Go that way Emmy!" Henry pointed. Emmy ran.

Elizabeth caught up to Emmy lifting from the grass and twirled her around her arms. "My little peapod. Where do you think you're going?" Elizabeth smothered her daughter with kisses.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Henry ran past Elizabeth and Emmy as Jack came after him. Henry hid behind his mother's skirt peeking out to see Jack kneeling down meeting his eyes. Henry giggled and jumped out from behind Elizabeth wiping out his wooden sword. "<em>I<em>, am the legendary _Captain _Henry Sparrow. The most fearsome pirate Captain in all of the six-"

"Seven." Elizabeth corrected with a smile. Emmy laid her head on Elizabeth's shoulder watching her ridiculous brother.

Henry pouted than looked at Jack. "Seven seas. I am the greatest Pirate King in the world and I am admired by all of the ladies."

"Henry!" Elizabeth said with surprise. Jack chuckled and stood tall looking down at his son.

Jack slowly drew out his wooden sword that was on the opposite hip of his real sword. "Aye, ye're the most fearsome pirate in all of the seven seas ye say?"

"Aye, aye." Henry put on his game face.

"I challenge ye in a dual Captain Sparrow." Jack played the part of the enemy. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I challenge ye in a dual to Captain Sparrow, too."

"En garde!" Henry attacked his father in a playful sword fight. Jack smiled knowing his son was going to be a fine pirate one day especially a well skilled sword fighter.

Jack pretended to get stabbed with Henry's sword. "Ah! Ye got me, matey." Elizabeth and Emmy giggled watched Jack's dramatic dying scene. Jack fell on the grass pretending to be dead.

Henry looked up at his mother who shrugged. His eyes went to his dead father. Henry jumped up and down excitedly. "I won! I won! Momma I won!" Suddenly Henry was pulled down into the grass. Jack began to tickle the young boy. His laughter was pure music to Jack's ears.

"Jack," Elizabeth's voice calmed the pirate Captain.

"What is it, luv?" Jack stood picking Henry up in the process placing him on his feet. His eyes followed Elizabeth's index finger.

"Look." Jack looked out to the horizon it is a bright red-orange. The family walked to the cliff that hung over the ocean. A brilliant green flash appeared.


	6. Chapter 6 Storyteller

**Define Betray**

Elizabeth stepped onto the beach watching Dutchman sails towards her in the far distance. She looked over her shoulder to Jack standing on the sand dune with his hands on his hips. He watched their children dig through the sand. Elizabeth smiled and looked back to the Dutchman.

Her mind went back to Jack; _Loving Jack is the hardest and scariest thing I have ever done. I love him with all of my being._ Elizabeth smiled. _Henry and Emmy is our greatest treasure in the world. _

Elizabeth saw a rowboat slowly approaching her. Elizabeth smiled and walked down to where the water met the sand.

* * *

><p>Will stepped out of the rowboat with a large grin. He ran to Elizabeth extending his arms spinning her in a circle. His face buried under her long waved hair. Will placed her down on her feet resting his forehead against hers. "I've missed you." Will whispered. His eyes ran over her. "You're as beautiful as the day I last saw you."<p>

Elizabeth smiled cupping his cheeks with her hands. "I've missed you, too." Will grinned leaning down to kiss her. Elizabeth turned her head slightly away from his oncoming kiss. "Let's sit by the rocks." She took his hand leading him up the sand.

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Will began as he sat on the rock. "What have you been doing with yourself? How have you been?" Elizabeth felt her head spin by Will's whirlwind questions. She opened her mouth to respond when a tiny happy voice called out for her.<p>

"Momma!" Elizabeth turned to approaching daughter. Emmy held a shiny object in her small hands. The young girl ignored the strangers confused wide eyes and focused on her mother. She placed her hands holding the shining object on Elizabeth's lap. "Lookie what I found!" Emmy held up the shiny gold coin, Elizabeth recognized it as Jack's.

"Ooh." Elizabeth leaned forward pretending to be fascinated by her daughters buried treasure. She took the coin from Emmy's hand to examine it further. "That's a piece of buried treasure, darling." She gave it back to her excited daughter.

"I'm a real Pirate now! Just like you!" Elizabeth smiled nodding her head and she combed her fingers through Emmy's brown hair.

Will stared at Elizabeth in utter shock. It was clear she forgot about him until she looked up and smiled apologetically. "Y-you have a daughter?" Will tried to keep the shakiness from his voice.

"I do."

Will looked down at Emmy, who was now looking up at him curiously. "How old?" Emmy turned away from Will and held her arms up indicating she wanted to be held.

Elizabeth smiled picking her up and sitting her onto her lap. "Five." Elizabeth said.

"Momma! Momma!" Another child ran towards Elizabeth. Will watched the boy. Henry looked at Will on time over and grinned wildly. "You're Captain Turner!"

Will nodded. "Aye, I am."

"Your the Captain from the stories!"

Will felt the air being sucked out of him. _She moved on? She really moved on._ Will was unable to say anything he just nodded. "Henry, mind your manners." Elizabeth scolded.

Henry turned to his mother. "He's the Captain from the stories, right, Ma?"

Elizabeth took a sighed heavily meeting Will's eyes as she laced her fingers through Henry's hair. "Yes, my love. He is."

Henry smiled and turned back to Will. "My Da, tells me stories about you, Momma and Da!" Will could not keep up with Henry's excessive ranting. He could only focus on Elizabeth; _I wonder who she's moved on to with. Do I know him? How could she do this to me? She's has every right to move on. I can't believe this is happening._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hated herself at this very moment. <em>She<em> was the cause of Will's heartbroken expression. _No. Stop this Elizabeth._ She inwardly ordered herself. _Oh god, why do you have to look so devastated Will?_

"Da!" Henry shouted. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and sighed remembering her deep love for the shadowy figure approaching them. "Da, look the real Captain Turner's here!" Henry jumped excitedly pointing at Will.

Will squinted trying to make out the figure. Longish dreadlocked hair, swaggering walk… _Jack? Jack Sparrow?_ Will looked at Elizabeth accusingly. "You moved on to Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth refused to be guilty. She loves Jack, with everything she has. They are the most famous Pirates in all of the seven seas. The legendary Pirate Captain and his Pirate King wife ruled the Caribbean.

Elizabeth shook out of her thoughts when she felt Jack's hands on her shoulders. He gently squeezed her muscles comfortingly. "William, longtime, no see." She can picture the smug smirk across Jack's lips.

"Jack." Will gritted through his teeth. "You're with him?" Will snapped jumping onto his feet angrily.

Elizabeth stood from the rock placing Emmy onto her feet. She kneeled down to their eye level caressing their cheeks and smiled warmly. "Darlings, why don't you go find more buried treasure, have Uncle Gibbs help you." Henry nodded taking Emmy's hand.

Elizabeth watched them run to the Black Pearl. She could see Gibbs moving towards her young children. Knowing that they were safe, Elizabeth turned back to her current and ex-husband staring each other down.

Will broke his stare from Jack and looked at Elizabeth. "How long?"

"Eight, almost nine years." Elizabeth responded.

"Didn't take you very long." Elizabeth felt the harshness of Will's words.

"It wasn't like that-" Elizabeth began.

Will held his hand up quieting her. "I thought we promised each other to wait, come back here and-"

"And what, Will? You're only here for a day." Elizabeth argued. Will unfortunately could not argue about that. It was true, he was only here on land for a day.

"May I interject?" Jack stepped in between the disagreeing pair.

"No!" Will and Elizabeth turned to the Captain. Jack held up his hands defensively and stepped back beside Elizabeth.

"We're married, Elizabeth. Did you forget that?"

"Of _course_ not. And not for nothing, when you died, I became a widow. So technically, I was a widow when I married Jack."

Will rubbed his hands over his face frustrated. "Him," He pointed to Jack. "of all the people in the world, you had to marry Jack Sparrow?"

"There should be a Captain somewhere in there." Jack pointed. Will darted his eyes to Jack dangerously. Jack stepped back again.

"You have no right, to judge me." Elizabeth retorted.

"You pressured her, didn't you? You did something, I know you had." Will pointed at Jack.

"He did nothing of the sorts." Elizabeth stood in the fire. "It was my choice. Jack had nothing to do with it. _I _chose to move on. _I _chose to let myself love Jack. It was _my _choice. He did not pressure me into anything. Jack, was patient. He gave me time to get over you. He was there for me." Elizabeth felt herself calm down. She continued, "I know you did not have a choice to be where you are. I know, if you were here, we'd be on some island living out our life with children of our own. I couldn't do it. I couldn't wait for something I -" Elizabeth fought with herself. She had to finish the sentence. Will has a right to know what she was feeling. "I didn't want. I - I don't want a lifetime on an island. I want - I _need_ the sea. I can't be a housewife when being a pirate is in my soul. In the long run, you could not give me that. And I don't begrudge you. I could never begrudge you of anything."

Will was silent for a long while as he processed everything. He looked up at Elizabeth. "How old are your children?"

Elizabeth exhaled the breath she held. "Henry is eight and Emmy is five years of age."

Will nodded fixing a hard stare on Jack. "Do you love him?"

Elizabeth knew this question was inevitable. "With all of my heart."

"A-are you happy?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I am."

Will shifted his gaze to Elizabeth. "I did not expect you to wait for me in honesty. I knew it was unrealistic. I am not angry at you. I am hurt, yes, because the girl of my dreams is in love with another. I know you Elizabeth, you don't belong on land or as a Governors daughter or a Blacksmiths wife. You do belong at sea. You are a pirate at heart. You belong with a pirate." Will took a bold step forward reaching out to touch her cheek. "You _are _a pirate." He wiped away her fallen tear with his thumb. "I wish I'd realized it sooner… like Jack."

"I will _always_ love you, Will."

Will gave her a soft smile that did not reach his eyes. "But it is not enough. I understand." He wrapped his arms around her small waist hugging her tightly into his body. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Elizabeth." Will whispered into her ear. "Goodbye."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Goodbye, Will." Will kissed her forehead then removed his arms from around her waist.

Will stood closely in Jack's face staring at the pirate. "You hurt her, there will be no one to save you from the Locker." Will threatened.

Jack smirked placing his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Never gonna appen', mate."

"Take care of her." Will turned away from the couple he heard Jack whisper, "'Til the end of the world." Will knew Elizabeth will be safe, loved and free for the rest of her life. He knew Jack will provide her everything he was unable to do.

"Will!" Elizabeth called out to him. He turned to see her running towards him carrying a chest. The chest that contained his beating heart.

Will held up his hands. "Keep it. It's always belonged to you. No matter what." Elizabeth could only nod her head watching him walk back to the rowboat on the shore.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt Jack's hands wrap around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder watching the cursed Captain row back to the Dutchman in the distance. "I love ye, my Lizzie."<p>

Elizabeth turned her head looking at his profile. "I love you, too." She kissed his tanned cheek.


	7. Chapter 7 Storyteller

**Kings & Queens**

Jack was the first to climb onto the Pearl. He turned back to the side rail holding out his hand for Elizabeth to take to pull her up.

"Home sweet home." Jack whispered against her lips.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him. "It is home." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Captain!" Jack and Elizabeth broke their almost kiss looking up at the helm to see Henry at the wheel and Gibbs standing behind him.

"Aye, first mate, Sparrow." Jack played along. Elizabeth smiled against Jack's shoulder.

"What's our heading?"

Jack took out his compass and opened the lid. He let it spin though everytime it always pointed to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his neck. "Tortuga."

"Aye, aye." Henry said. "First mate Sparrow!" Henry looked at Emmy sitting on the stairs playing with her doll oblivious to her older brother. "First mate Spa_rrow_!" Henry called for her again. "Emmy!"

"What?" Emmy looked up from her doll.

"You're the first mate, remember?" Henry pouted.

"Oh, right." Emmy stood on the stairs.

Henry rolled his eyes. "First mate Sparrow!"

"What Captain?" Emmy ran up onto the helm next to Henry.

"No, you have to say 'Aye, sir.'"

Gibbs chuckled at the children. "Aye sir?" She said with the same enthusiasm as her brothers.

Henry frowned for a moment and looked up to Gibbs. Gibbs bent down to whisper something in his ear. "Weigh anchor!"

Emmy ran to the stairs. "Weigh anchor!" She shouted to the pirate crew that all wore a small smiles as they did as told.

* * *

><p>Jack looked down at Elizabeth who was staring up at him. He wore a proud smile. "Those are our pirates."<p>

"You're my pirate."

Jack smirked. "And ye're my King." He thought for a moment and frowned. "Does that make me ye're Queen?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No, no that makes me you're wife."

"Indeed it does Mrs. Sparrow." Jack closed the gap capturing her lips. The noise of the crew and their ocean wave hitting the side of the ship drained from their minds. Only the sounds of their children's laughter remained as they kissed standing in the middle of main deck of the Black Pearl.


End file.
